Tilting arbor table saws have long been highly regarded for their utility and versatility of the woodworking field. A number of operations can be formed on them, and their utility is further broadened by the use of accessories and attachments, such as dado cutting sets and the like.
In the recent past, large panels have come into extensive use, both in original construction and in remodeling. This has led to a number of devices for accommodating the large panels while cutting and/or shaping them. One, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,551, is an extension table for a different type of saw--the radial arm type where the work is positioned on the table and the saw moved relative to the work. Another, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,751, is designed to be portable and collapsible so as to be moved from one job site to another.